oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika
Erika is a character played by Karel. Appearance Averagely sized, and generally sleepy-looking, Erika is a weird one. She tends to favor light gowns and feathered robes, often combining dark and light colours. One staple to her outfit, though, is her embroidered hat, clearly that of a witch, studded with polished, cut gems, probably Onyx, or some other cheap gem. Of all her attire, she is most defensive of this one, often going to great lengths to keep it safe. Her stature is average, with long brown hair and amber eyes, well, one of them. The other glows with an unnatural hue, and if you stare at it for too long, you can see the magic within, thus she often keeps it covered. Personality Her personality is slightly flat, often going along with the flow of things, going against is too much energy. Not that she doesn't have likes and dislikes. But they're generally not very important to the things she does. Often yawning, mostly due to how her magic lulls her, Erika tends to remain calm, and some even might claim, disbelieving of most things that happen around her, or her host for that matter. Although she does get incredibly defensive if someone tries to mess with her hat. History Erika was born in a town close to Amaria's edge, a seemingly uneventful place, granted, it was host to a demon lord worshiping cult. One led by her father, unbeknownst to her mother. When she was almost two years old, an Amarian peacekeeping force invaded the village and dispatched the entirety of the cult. Apparently someone had found out and reported it to the authorities. The only reason Erika is still alive is because her mother, who had never actually known about her husband's 'secret life', was quick on her wits, and realized something was wrong, grabbing her child and running, and running, until she had miraculously made it out of the village. She hid in the woods, and waited out the ordeal. While not exactly an adventurer, the woman did know a few tricks, and she employed them to the best of her ability. It was clear she was not safe in Amaria, though, as she scraped by, moving from place to place, doing whatever work was available to survive as she made her way to a hub city. When the opportunity presented itself, she fled through them, ending up in Haven. Life in that city was not easy, and Erika's mother had to do more than a few questionable things to bring food to her table, but so she did, and Erika grew up in a small and cramped little shack in the slums, but she grew up a happy child, at least. Not a good one, but a happy one nonetheless. She would often 'play' with the other kids, proving to not be a very... efficient... sneak, often getting caught, and spending more than a night in the jail, only to come home to a worried mother. Although, many things would change one day, when she accidentally toppled a box with her mind, and realized that she was able to use magic. Although it wasn't smooth sailing. Her eye started to constantly glow a pale blue with strange runes seemingly embedded within. Something she took as embarrassing and made sure to cover with a patch, not to mention her magic seemingly drained her more than it should, and she often found herself wishing she could just stay in bed. All this made her nervous to cast in public. Throughout her childhood, Erika also developed a talent for a very specific kind of magic, possession magic. She found it was easier to get away if she could just, enter an object, or a person, and ride them to safety. It was something she knew wasn't exactly 'good', but, it served its purpose, and she was a bit of a natural with it, stopping felt like a waste, and thus she continued, perfecting her skill. When she was old enough, she began working at a tavern, tending to dishes and cleaning the place up. It wasn't an easy job, especially with her apparent lack of strength, but she was smart and willful, and always found a way around problems. She was deathly afraid of openly using her magic for menial tasks, what if someone took it the wrong way, after all. One day, a few years later, she felt something strange around her, as if it was pulling her towards... something, the feeling only lasted a couple of minutes, but it was clearly an omen of sorts. What, she wasn't sure, but the pull was clear, and being in a world where adventurers made their lives, she assumed it was the so called 'pull to adventure'. She only hoped that she had the skill necessary to survive, and got to gathering some gear, and then taking a mission, she just hoped her mother wouldn't get too lonely. Friends and Enemies None Yet, She did meet a girl named Mira though, she's fun to hang around with. Aspirations Explore, Mostly. Erika has no home to return to, so she has taken the road out of curiosity. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character